


Green Lantern: The Animated Series Season 2

by MageWarrior



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frenemies, Friendship, Heroes, Hope, Love, Reunions, Team as Family, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Willpower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: A year has passed after the battle with the Aya-Monitor, everyone had moved on with their lives with Hal Jordan living a normal life outside of his Green Lantern days not until he was called in for a mission on a new dangerous threat. Meanwhile, his only niece came along and fought beside him and his friends.Summary for Chapter 1:It has been a year since Aya’s death and everyone had moved on with their lives with Razer searching far and wide to find Aya, believing she is still alive. On Earth, Hal Jordan has been busy saving his planet Earth alongside the Justice League and his fiancée, Carol. And behind his superhero life, he has some other things he need to handle.
Relationships: Aya/Razer (GLTAS), Carol Ferris and Jade Emerald Jordan (OC), Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan & Kilowog, Hal Jordan & Razer, Hal Jordan and JAde Emerald Jordan (OC), Kilowog & Razer (GLTAS), Kilowog and Jade Emerald Jordan (OC), Razer (GLTAS) and Jade Emerald Jordan (OC)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Green Lantern: The Animated Series Season 2

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do something new and tried to make new fanfictions while i continue my other fanfics. 
> 
> Please enjoy reading and comment and give feedback. 
> 
> Thanks

Hal looked at the time on his phone while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He looked back and forth at his phone and the school entrance across the road. He sighed and rubbed his face. “Okay, okay, it is just her last day of high school for the summer. You made a deal with her. You tell her everything. About the Green Lanterns.” Hal said to himself as he looked at the doors.

“Okay, I got this.” Hal said with a smile as he heard the bell ringing and the clamouring from the students boomed as they all walked out of the school. He was searching for someone in the crowd, until…. “Jade!”

Hal called out to his niece once he spotted her speaking with her friends. Jade Jordan is the niece of Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris. He found her near the beach during one of his vacations with Carol. He thought she was alien from another planet. He took her to the League to check over her. She does have traces of alien DNA in her. But he promised to tell her once she had turned 18.

“Hey, kiddo, how was school?” Hal asked as she got into the car.

“It was kinda boring. But I got some work done.” Jade smiled with her shining emerald eyes shone brightly.

“Great, more hanging out with your uncle! Now, let’s go and have some ice-cream, huh?” Hal asked with a smile.

“Uh, didn’t the ice cream shop closed down a week ago?” Jade asked as she chuckled.

“Oh, well, how about some pizza? Carol said she won’t be joining us unfortunately. She has more work load.” Hal said as they drove off to eat somewhere. Jade was reading her book while Hal drives the car. He kept on replaying his rehearsal talk over in his head.

“K-Kiddo. I need to talk to you about something. Remember that deal? The one where I will tell you everything? Your past?” Hal asked his niece. “How I ended up finding you?”

“Oh, well, I haven’t turned 18 yet, but I can wait.” Jade said while reading her book as she turned the pages. “Well, I will be turning 18 in a few weeks’ time.”

“I know, sweetie. It’s just, um, well, I’m going away for work. So, I won’t be here in the next few weeks. I’m sorry.” Hal said.

“Oh, I thought you won’t be needed until next month?” Jade thought as she raised an eyebrow.

“My job is really out there, and they needed me because its urgent.” Hal said until they all heard screams from the road. People running away in fear as they saw ice coming out from the ground. Hal looked at his ring on his finger and looked at his niece who was looking up ahead with a camera in her hands. “H-hey, put that down now!”

“Come on! This is a good scoop for the school!” Jade exclaimed as she put down her camera.

Hal drove them away from danger as the enemy was chasing them on the road. He looked at his ring and saw Jade was looking back at Frost. “This guy isn’t really giving up. He looks really mad.” Jade commented.

“Yeah, last time we fought, I nearly fried him alive.” Hal said as he made a hard left, making Jade hold on to her dear life. He knocked down some dumpers down with trash falling down. “Jade, I am going to suit up and I’ll get you to safety.”

Jade’s eyes widened as she watched him suited up in his Green Lantern suit as he made a construct to stop the car to stop. Hal then stopped Frost from hurting the citizens until he saw his teammate, the Flash taking care of it. “Hey, there!”

“Look, I had it under control.” Hal said as he crossed his arms with a grin.

“Well, you did a great job to saving lives, but uh, I thought you guys are looking after your niece?” Flash asked.

“Yeah, I was until the Green Lantern asked me to get to Oa earlier than expected.” Hal said as he rubbed his neck.

“Jade is finished with school and is in school holidays. Maybe take her to Oa, let her see the sights in space.” The Flash suggested with a smile. “Oh, I better get going. Good luck, buddy.”

Hal watched his friend running off as the enemy was being detained. He was thinking about what his friend had said and thought it would be nice. At least once, she could see the sights of outer space. After the whole chase, Hal and Jade went home with some pizza boxes. Hal looked over at Jade who had packed her stuff away in her room upstairs.

Hal’s ring blinked twice as a hologram of Kiliwog appeared. “Hey, Hal, what’s the hold up? Everyone is waiting.”

“Sorry, I was busy doing something. And I’ll be a bit late. I am bringing someone with me.” Hal smiled at his friend who looked at him confused.

(~)

Hal went down to the garage with Jade following him down the stair. “Uncle Hal, this better not be a prank like last time.” Jade said. “And why are we bringing bags with us? Am I going with you to your work?”

“No, this is not a prank. We are going somewhere where people has never been to or seen.” Hal winked at her as he shown her a green car.

“That’s…. new?” Jade asked with a smirk. Hal pouted at his niece and sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

“No, no, kiddo. I meant this.” Hal pressed a button on his car keys and appeared the new Interceptor. Jade looked at it in awe and was amazed by the technology of the ship. She ran her hand through her smooth brown hair.

“Oh, my god! This is so cool! The Green Lanterns let you have this?” Jade asked.

“Not exactly, more like I stole it.” Hal admitted as he opened up a hatch. “This is all new. Well, almost. It has been rebuilt to be similar to the original design.”

Jade took a look around and saw the battery in the ship. She knew that is the primal source for the lanterns to charge up that rings. She heard stories from her uncle and aunt. He is a Green Lantern and a member of the Justice League and the Green Corps.

“And this is the rooms we all are staying.” Hal said as he shown her the quarters.

“Uh, who’s we?” Jade asked. “Us?”

“Not really the two of us. You, me and Kilowog. You remember him, don’t you?” Hal asked. “You saw him back in during the ceremony of the Justice League.”

“He is coming with us on this mission?” Jade asked as she put down the duffle bag on the floor.

“Yes, he is. But first, we’re heading to Oa.” Hal smiled. “Now get your stuff in one of the rooms and meet me back in the bridge.”

The trip to Oa was a quick one and Kiliwog greeted them as his smile lit up to see a fully grown Jade in Oa. He hugged her tightly in his arms with Hal watching with a smile. Maybe this could be a great start of showing her the things he had been doing as a Green Lantern than his normal job.

“Hal Jordan, we have detected a disturbance in this sector. We want you, Kilowog and your lovely niece to see whoever is disturbing the peace from this planet at once. Either a manhunter or a new threat. Do whatever necessary to stop them.” said one of the guardians.

“You can count on that. Although, my niece is not really compatible to fight in space, she’s not even a Lantern.” Hal said.

“The planet is breathable. I assure you.” Assured one of the Guardians. Kilowog looked at the young girl who stood beside another lantern who was making some constructs to show to her.

“Wait a minute, those friends of yours have been training her right?” Kilowog asked Hal.

“Uh, yeah, they have. Why?” Hal asked curiously.

“What if she can be a Green Lantern, like us?” Kilowog suggested with a smile. “Would be nice to have another lantern in the family.”

Hal’s eyes widened as the Guardians were considering about this suggestion. “W-wait a minute! Hold on! I don’t want her to be in danger. She’s my only niece I have in my family and I’m not going to lose her.”

“Hal Jordan. We were aware that she may belonged to another world as you said. You did find her, and you want her to know where she’s from. Sometimes, the greatest sacrifice on the one you don’t always want to have in your life.”

Hal pondered over the idea of her becoming a Green Lantern. He wanted to make sure she stays safe and she is secure. But they were right, she needs to know the truth of her past. “Alright, give us a ring and we’ll see if she does turn a Green Lantern. If she doesn’t, she’ll return to Earth, where she was raised.” Hal said.

(~)

The Guardians let the Green Lanterns and Jade go on a mission. Jade only is providing them as backup. And Hal has been teaching her how to pilot a ship at a young age. Kilowog was looking over the map of where the planet was being attacked.

“Looks like it is nearby.” Kilowog said.

“Perfect. Not too long. And isn’t this great, kiddo? Lots of stars.” Hal smiled at his niece who was looking out of the window and started to take a photo. Kilowog was looking at the device with curiosity. “It’s only a camera, she used this for taking photographs.”

“What is a ‘photograph’?” Kilowog asked curiously.

“It’s like a picture. Image. A, um, a scene of a view. We use them for taking pictures of stars, places. Any kind where you like to go. She doesn’t want to be a pilot and wants to be a photographer instead. But that’s her choice not mine.” Hal explained.

“She can be both.” Kilowog suggested.

“Having two course at the same time? That’ll exhaust her.” Hall said.

“Uncle Hal, there is something up ahead.” Jade called out to her uncle. Hal looked ahead and saw a battle going on nearby the planet. “Should we help them?”

“We will. Jade, take over.” Hal ordered as Jade took over the control of the ship. She watched her uncle and Kilowog handle the bad guys until she heard something in the ship. She looked over the footage on the panel. She saw someone was already in the ship. She grabbed something in her bag and then hid somewhere in the bridge.

She saw the intruder coming into the bridge. He had a long sword in his right hand with a chain on his left. She jumped on him and he threw her onto the chair where she landed on safely. She fought against the intruder with ease. She kicked up on the face and wrapped her legs around his torso and knocked him down on the floor and punched him on the face, knocking him unconscious. She tied him up with his chain and gagged him.

She saw that her uncle and Kilowog had finished their fight outside. They both saw she was busy in the bridge. “Did you...?”

“Yes, Uncle Hal… and there’s more!” Jade pointed at the intruder behind the two lanterns. Hal was immediately got hit by one castaway. “Uncle Hal!”

Hal was thrown out of the bridge with Kilowog charging at the castaway, but he punched and kicked him hard in the head and stomach, leaving Jade to fend for herself. The castaway pulled out a gun and started to shoot at her while Hal came in and put up a shield construct around her.

She watched Hal and Kilowog fought off the castaway, but he beat them up in a matter of seconds. As the shield construct disappeared, Jade stood up with her being choked by the castaway and was thrown out of the bridge, falling down on the floor until she felt that someone had caught her and opened up one eye to see blue energy surrounding her.

She looked up and saw a Blue Lantern had appeared and saved her from her fall. He sent her down and had dealt with the castaway with his new power ring constructs. The rogue castaway was about to hit him with a crowbar until Jade shot an arrow at him with a net appearing and caught his hand onto the wall, stuck in slime.

Hal and Kilowog both went out of the bridge to see their old friend had come and saved them in a nick of time. “Razer! Looking good!” Kilowog beamed with excitement as he hugged his old friend and teammate.

Hal went to his niece’s side who looked in confusion at the Blue Lantern named Razer. “Another Lantern?” Jade asked.

“Yes, our friend and teammate.” Hal nodded with a smile and then changed it into a frown as they all captured the castaways and put them into the science cell.

“It is great to see you all. I have heard from the Guardians that you went on a mission for investigation. I thought it was utmost importance that I came to aid you.” Razer said.

“Well, it is great to see again, kid. Now, let’s investigate the planet. But first things first, Razer, I would like you to meet my niece, Jade.” Hal introduced Razer to his niece.

Razer looked at the younger girl who had black hair with emerald eyes. She also wore a black leggings with a green top with a lantern on her shirt. Her hair was tied up in a small bun with a blue ribbon. “H-Hi. I would like to say thank you for saving me.” Jade said shyly.

“That is quite alright.” Razer nodded with a gentle smile. 

On their way to the planet, they had asked some of the people in the town about the castaway that stolen their goods and food from the ship they had found drifting in space. Jade and Kilowog had returned their food and other items to the people with Jade exploring new sights on the planet they landed for the first time.

She was looking at the sky and the mountains in the horizon with the sun shining brightly. She felt the warm breeze in the wind. She saw the little kids giving her flower crowns and put them on her head with smiles on their faces.

“I never knew you had a niece.” Razer said, looking at Jade.

“Oh, I completely kept her as a secret for many years before and after meeting you guys. Kilowog was the first to know then you. She is the best thing that ever happened in my life. She is not related to me. I adopted her when I first found her during my trips. She was just a child with no memory of her past.” Hal explained.

“That must be tragic for her.” Razer said. 

“Yeah. But at least, she got me. And Carol.” Hal smiled proudly as he saw Jade putting a crown on Kilowog’s head.

“She also has nightmares as well. She said that they kept on repeating night by night. We don’t know what to do.” Hal said as Razer looked at his leader and friend.

“In my planet, there is a special healing ritual that gets rid of all nightmares from their minds. Maybe I could, one day, when she’s ready. I can heal the trauma away.” Razer offered.

“Thank you, kid. Now, let’s talk about you. A Blue Lantern! That must’ve been a great experience.” Hal chuckled as he looked at his Blue Lantern suit. It is similar to his old Red Lantern, minus the logo of the Lantern. “Looking good. You have got to tell us what happened out there.”

“I will tell you, but I think Kilowog would love to hear it as well.” Razer smiled as he looked at Jade who was walking towards them with her hair down.

“Um, sorry, I hope I wasn’t interrupting.” Jade said.

“No, no. Your uncle was telling me about you. How you had become such a big secret to me and to Kilowog.” Razer said as Hal chuckled dryly.

“Well, I just don’t know how to tell everyone I know. It was such a big deal so, I decided to officially adopted her in order to raise her for the better.” Hal smiled lovingly at his niece.

“Yes, Uncle Hal has taken good care of me all these years. And it is nice to finally meet you. And Kilowog as well. I have heard some stories from him. About the three of you and one woman who you came to care for.” Jade said as she fidget with her hands.

“Yes, those adventures had changed me for the best. And I know that you’ll have the same experiences I had.” Razer said as Kiliwog had catch up to them.

The people of the planet had offered to let them stay for the night. They had given them food and drinks for them as they sat around the camp fire that Kilowog had made. Jade was reading her book while eating her book quietly in her spot.

“Jade, do not read while eating.” Hal reminded her as she put her book down.

“Quite studious, isn’t she?” Razer asked.

“She is.” Kilowog said. “Now, I am sure she is in a mood for a story from you. Like did you find Aya?”

“Unfortunately not. I am still searching for her. No luck. So, I decided to take a break for once to visit my friends.” Razer replied as he ate his meal.

“I have heard that Aya had become the Anti-Monitor. I heard it was created by the First Guardian. But later than shut down.” Jade said.

“Hmm, impressive. She does know the history.” Razer said, impressed with her knowledge.

“Yes, we have taught her some things that we had discovered in our missions.” Hal nodded with a smile.

“And Scar, is it? She had made Aya when developing an A.I for the Green Lantern. When she attempted to shut her down, Aya denied it, with her emotions too strong, she got locked in the interceptor. And then that’s when you three become friends.” Jade said.

Razer looked at her, impressed with Hal smiling proudly. “She has known a lot of the stuff about us. Including us bickering around the ship.” Kilowog chuckled.

Jade giggled watching the interaction from the three united friends. She knew the stories of their adventures together and how their friendship had strengthen. She heard some muffled shouting from behind her and saw the castaways where shouting out something.

“Should I pummel them?” Kilowog asked.

“Not so fast, big guy. Violence is never the answer in interrogation.” Hal reminded his friend. “Remember we need to report this to the Guardians and then we all can catch up.”

Jade raised an eyebrow as she saw a symbol on a cloth near their bag. She looked at it with her eyes looking at it curiously seeing a light blinking. She opened the bag and saw it was a bomb! “Everyone down!” Jade shouted as everyone took cover and Razer building a construct around him and Jade who was closer to her with Hal and Kilowog were taking cover in their green shield.

As the it receded, Razer took down the shield and saw the bushes and the trees were caught on fire and the castaways are now died. “This doesn’t look good.” Kilowog commented as he looked at the dead bodies in front of them.

“You think this had been planned?” Jade asked the three men standing in front of her.

“I am not sure, sweetheart. I think it’s time for you go home.” Hal said sternly.

“What? But I just got here. I thought that I was going with you on this mission for the whole summer.” Jade thought as she watched him going inside the Interceptor to set course for Earth. “Uncle Hal, you said that you are going to tell all about how you found me after adopting me. You promised.”

Hal sighed and looked at his niece. “Look, kiddo, this is a serious situation I need to handle with my friends. We’ll take you to Oa and then we’ll find whoever is responsible for this.”

“But I want to help! I have been training with Black Canary and Wonder Woman.” Jade said as she crossed her arms.

“What? They did what? And they didn’t tell me that?” Hal asked as he shook his head. “Look, that’s not the point. You are going to stay put with the Guardians until we find who those guys are.”

Jade groaned as she walked into the ship with the two Lanterns coming towards Hal. “Great parenting, Hal. Keep up the good work.” Kilowog patted on his back with Razer grinning.

On the way to Oa, Hal had placed Jade into an isolated room from the meeting room. Hal, Kiliwog and Razer were going through the records and looking for the symbol that Jade had found. “You think it is a good idea to leave your niece here?” 

“Sure it is. They will keep her away from danger.” Hal replied as he looked at the records.

“But she did say she was trained by professional fighters on your planet. I saw she can take care of herself efficiently.” Razer said.

“She did. And I know she can take care of herself, but I don’t want her to get hurt or lose her.” Hal replied as he looked through the record on the book.

“Looks like a group of rebels.” Razer said. “One of the weakest group in the entire universe.”

“Good thing you still are sarcastic. Just like my niece. Now, those group of rebels. They seemed to be working someone who steals foreign machinery. Even ancient ones. Are they finding pieces of the Anti-Monitor?” Kilowog asked.

“But didn’t Aya destroyed him?” Kiliwog asked. “And who is rebuilding the Anti-Monitor?”

“That’s why we need to find out. Or else the people in the universe are in danger.” Razer said as he looked at the records until they had found nothing that relates to the symbol. “Well, that was a very unfortunate search, now what?”

“I would say we investigate other planets. That’s at least what I do to go on missions with my other team back on Earth.” Hal said as he turned to Sayd. “Sayd, would you mind looking after my niece? I know you enjoy looking after her. but if it wasn’t too much trouble of you would?”

“Oh, I will take care of her, Hal Jordan. I shall keep her company.” Sayd smiled.

“Thank you so much.” Hal thanked and smiled as they all flew out of the room. “We’ll have to find some kind of pattern from the Manhunters. To find out where they are all coming from.”

They all arrived in the planet that they had visited and looked at the damaged of the explosion. Razer was checking the tracks from the Manhunters far away from the village. He looked around in the forest as he saw footprints from a cave and followed it as it trailed all the way to a cave.

“This is very inopportune. Hal, Kilowog, I might have found something that might help us with our search.” Razer contacted the others.

(~)

Jade was inside the isolated room with Sayd teaching her the ancient history of the Green Lanterns. She has given her some other books to read from and to study. “Jade, are you alright, child?” Sayd asked as she saw the young girl was looking down at the book with a sadden expression.

“I am just a bit frustrated that I couldn’t go with my uncle.” Jade replied. “Sorry, Sayd, you were saying? That Cronus built the Anti-Monitor?”

Sayd smiled knowing that she did paid attention to her lesson. She put the holograms away and sat down with her. “Jade, long ago, when you were just a child, Hal Jordan, your uncle had brought you to us. The reason is because you aren’t of Earth. You are not a Terran.”

“Uncle Hal never told me that.” Jade said as she was shocked to hear this.

“Your uncle was planning to tell you all this time, until this, the Manhunters had appeared. He would want to keep you safe away from harm. Hal Jordan returned the ring that we had given him in case, if the ring does choose you or not.” Sayd explained. “But I do have hope that you’ll make the right decision.”

“You really think so?” Jade asked as she looked at the ring. “What if I really don’t want to become a Green Lantern?”

“Time will tell, sweetheart. Keep the ring, just in case. I’ll explain to the Guardians that you had escape from my lesson. You go and find your uncle immediately.” Sayd winked at her as Jade hugged her.

“Thank you, Sayd.” Jade hugged her gratefully that she is letting her to help her Uncle, Kilowog and Razer in their mission.

“They had left the interceptor here. And this is your chance to find them.” Sayd said as she had shown her where the Interceptor was placed. Jade grinned as she went inside to pilot it where the Green Lanterns and Razer are.

(~)

“This looks like a bomb. This is going to destroy the village.” Kilowog said as he looked at the bomb that has been placed in the cave. Far away from the village. Razer checked the technology from the bomb, and it looked exactly like it is difficult to disable it.

“The technology is too advanced. I cannot quite disable it.” Razer said.

“Well, our only option is to remove it.” Hal suggested as he stepped forward to remove it with his friends as the ground shakes underneath them. The rocks above them were falling down on them.

“Oh, boy.” Kilowog muttered.

They all created a shield above them with the Manhunters appearing and began shooting at them. Kiliwog created a shield around them with the debris falling down on them. Razer began shooting at the rocks above them until they all heard the Interceptor flying inside the cave and shot at all of the Manhunters.

Jade appeared at the ramp and called out to them. “Guys, get in!” They all flew inside the ship and flew away from the Manhunters with Jade piloting the ship inside the cave. She avoided the rocks that were falling down on them with Jade shooting down the rocks as they fall down on the Manhunters.

“We still need to get rid of that bomb!” Razer exclaimed as he warned his friends.

“Yeah! And save the people here in this planet!” Kilowog shouted as he covered his eyes. He was not beginning to be afraid Jade’s flying skills. They got out of the cave in time while Hal was trying to come up with a plan to get rid of the bomb.

“We need to get that bomb. And Jade, can you and Razer distract the Manhunters while me and Kilowog will go back into the cave to remove it?” Hal asked. “Can I trust you with your pilot skills that I had taught you?”

Jade nodded as she slowed down the speed of the ship to give more time for her uncle and Kilowog to go inside the cave. She shot at one Manhunter down to get their attention and let them chase them around in the air. Razer started to shot at one with Jade’s piloting skills as they went over the clouds in the air.

“On our left.” Razer said as he shot one down to the ground. “We need to give Hal and Kilowog some time to remove the bomb and evacuate the town.

“And how are we going to do that?” Jade asked as they felt the Interceptor shaking and saw one Manhunter was on the roof, destroying it with the laser.

“Just keep flying and I’ll take care of this.” Razer said as he flew out of the bridge to fight off the Manhunter with Jade flying through the sky to shake him off.

Jade growled irritated as she put the ship on auto pilot and ran with her bow and arrow. She got onto the roof and shot an arrow at the Manhunter, saving Razer who looked at her surprised. “I thought I told you to say inside!”

“I wanted to help and now, duck!” Jade shouted as she shot two more arrows at one Manhunter that was going to hit Razer.

Back in the cave, Kilowog and Hal were trying their best to remove the bomb while Razer and Jade were on their way to the town and evacuate the people immediately. Jade was inside the ship checking the status of the ship while Razer was evacuating the town and assuring the people that they’ll survive the crisis until Hal contacted them.

“Guys, I think the bomb is about to go off!” Hal warned them as Kilowog grunted in effort.

“The Interceptor is full and ready to go! Me and Razer will get them away from their village as far as possible.” Jade said.

“Not while the other Manhunters chasing after us. Get us out of here!” Razer exclaimed as Jade went on full drive in the ship, making him to lose balance and landed next to her. “Hey! Be careful!”

“I am being careful! I need to get them away from us!” Jade shouted as she pilot the ship through the forest. She looked at the video feed seeing that the villagers are still afraid of the events that has been happening.

“Oh! It’s alright! Just a few problems in the bridge with robots chasing us.” Jade smiled nervously as Razer got up and shot at one Manhunter behind them with his blue blasts.

“That is real encouraging of you.” Razer complimented.

“Hey! I am new here!” Jade spatted as she stopped the ship immediately and dropped below the two Manhunters as they exploded above them.

Razer got up from the floor and growled at Jade who grinned at him. “You’re welcome.”

Back in the cave, Kilowog and Hal managed to remove the bomb from the ground and saw it was going to be setting off. They both flew out of the cave as fast as they could and then saw Razer coming to their aid to get the bomb out. Out of the atmosphere, Jade saw them flying out of the planet trying to get rid of the bomb with the Manhunters behind them until they all flew past them with the bomb exploding.

The townspeople cheered in relief and victory that they were all safe and sound. Jade sighed in relief and then saw the three Lanterns coming down but froze when she saw her Uncle with crossed arms and an angry expression on his face.

“So, mind telling me why exactly you are here with the Interceptor?” Hal asked sternly.

“Um, okay, Sayd let me go to save you guys. I wanted to help, and I wanted to help others like how I helped the people back on Earth with the team.” Jade explained for herself. “And I thought this would be the good opportunity for me to find out where I came from. Who I was.”

Hal’s expression softened and then looked at the people who were safe and celebrating their safety the Lanterns saving them. It felt like the old times he had with the original Interceptor group. “I know you want to help others. And I’m proud of you. Okay, you could come. On one condition. You study for your classes, and second, you are only to aid to pilot the ship and to provide in the infirmary. Understood?” Hal asked as he put his hand on her shoulder as she nodded with a bright smile.

“And also, you’re grounded.” Hal stated as Jade’s smile disappeared and crossed her arms.

“Well, we all could have a role to teach your niece.” Razer smirked as Jade glared at him, while Kilowog chuckled.

“Yeah, we’ll she can be the new member of our crew.” Kilowog smiled as he ruffled her hair.

“Well, what do you say kiddo? You want in?” Hal asked with a smile.

Jade smiled, looking at her uncle and his friends. “Yes, I would love to join.”

Hal hugged his niece tightly in his arms. And then whispered in her ear. “Do not tell your aunt about this. She’ll freak out.” Jade laughed lightly as they went back into the Interceptor on their next move on their new mission.


End file.
